Louise Gilbert/Season 1
Stefan: "Oh No, your sister left this at the graveyard." Louise: "You hang around in graveyards?" '- Louise and Stefan's first conversation' In Pilot, Louise begins her junior year at Mystic Falls High School along with he sister Elena Gilbert and her friends, Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes. After school, Louise is walking past the cemetery where she gets the feeling of someone watching her, on the gate there is crow which we later find out is Damon. She firsts meets "the hot-y from history class" Stefan Salvatore when he shows up at the Gilberts. At the back to school bonfire party, Bonnie accidently shares a vision with Louise of a crow but freaks out and ran off. Later Louise finds Bonnie and they both talk about the odd feeling they've had. The next day, Louise and Elena show up at the Salvatore Boarding House where they meet Stefan's older brother, Damon Salvatore. She leaves the Night of the Comet party early and in her room she gets the feeling of someone watching her again. On her window ledge the crows back. Elena wants Bonnie and Louise to get to know Stefan so she invites them to a dinner. At a dinner with Damon and Caroline show up. Louise discovers that Damon's ex, Vivienne Pierce died along with her sister Katherine Pierce. Damon encourages Louise to quit the cheer squad as she no longer loves it. Later that night she has a premonition in her dream of a body with a bite mark. The next day at a pep rally, Stefan gives Elena a necklace. Damon tries to compel her to kiss him but she punches him. After she her premonition/dream plays out in front of her when she finds Mr Tanner's dead body. "It's just- I,uh...Recently, I've been having these bad feelings then I started getting these sort of visions. And when I touched Caroline I saw him bite her. I don't know how to explain it, I just saw it happen." - Louise to Elena Louise attends the Founder's Party with Bonnie. Damon apologises to her and admits he's trying to punish Stefan by lashing out and Louise tells him her or Elena will not to get in the middle of it. In the bathroom she runs into Caroline and she sees bite marks on her back. When she touches them, she gets a premonition of Damon biting Caroline. Straight after she goes to confront Damon where she lets it slip that she 'saw' him hurt Caroline. Elena overhears her and asks what she meant, Louise freaks out and runs off. Elena soon finds her later and Louise finally reveals to Elena about her strange premonitions. Three days later, Elena relays her concerns about her relationship with Stefan to Louise. Louise helps Stefan with Elena. At a car wash, while getting towels with Caroline, Louise see Damon when she touches Caroline. They soon find themselves at the Salvatore Boarding house where Damon locked in the basement. Louise finds out Damon is a vampire when he murders Zach Salvatore and tries to drain her over blood but she luckily got away. The next morning Louise gets a premonition of Damon killing people and setting them on fire. Stefan tells Louise and Elena that he's a vampire but that it is Damon who is responsible for the recent mysterious deaths. He confesses that Vivienne and Katherine were the ones who turned them both in 1864. Louise and Elena visits a newly turned Vicki Donovan at the Salvatore Boarding House. They tell her she isn't allowed to see their little brother, Jeremy. At the Halloween Party, after Stefan staked and killed her in front of a horrified Jeremy, Louise stayed with the body when Damon shows up and she angrily confronts him. Back at home, Elena asked Stefan if he could use his compulsion to erase the horrible memories and the pain from Jeremy much to Louise's liking who was against the idea. Stefan didn't have enough power so Damon stepped in and did to erase the memories. After on the porch, Damon and Louise have a little chat where he tells her she's stronger than she thinks. Louise: "Carful, Damon. Wouldn't want to show you care about me too much." Damon: "Just general questions between friends." Louise: "We're friends?" Damon: "Unless you want to be more than friends?" - Damon and Louise Bonnie tells Louise and Elena that she's a witch. Louise tells Elena if she still has feelings for Stefan she should just be with him. Elena comes back from visiting Stefan and tells Louise she bumped into 'towel girl', Lexi Branson. Stefan later arrives at Gilbert's house and tells the twins Lexi's a vampire and his oldest friend. At the party at the Grill, Louise and Damon are shown to be flirting until they are interrupted by Sherriff Forbes injecting vervain into Lexi. Louise quickly realised Damon had a part in this and confronts him but he tells her he has a plan. She soon rushes to find Stefan and Elena, the three went outside where they see Damon stake Lexi. While walking to the car, Bonnie and Louise run into Damon who tries to get the talisman from Bonnie but Louise warns him to stay away from her. Louise and Elena watches Bonnie throw her talisman away and is shocked when it resurfaces in Bonnie's bag. The Gilbert twins host a sleepover where they try to repair Caroline and Bonnie's friendship. Caroline suggests holding a séance for Bonnie's ancestor Emily. When Emily possesses Bonnie, Caroline brushes it off as a joke but Louise has a premonition of 'Emily' and Damon and Elena calls Stefan to warn him. Louise observes Damon almost kill Bonnie in his attempts to stop Emily from destroying the crystal. Elena later tells Bonnie all about vampires and Louise also tells Bonnie about her premonition. Louise gets a vision of Logan Fell killing a woman and goes to see Damon about it. He gives her the Gilbert compass and they track down Logan in a old warehouse. Louise waits outside for Damon but when she hears gunshots, rushes into the warehouse and then is knocked unconscious by Logan. She regains consciousness to Logan and Damon. Logan continues to try get information out of Damon but doesn't get what he wants a shoots her. Louise helps Damon get the bullets out and they return to the Boarding House. Louise waits for Damon to return and runs into her sister where she tells her that they look like identical to Vivienne and Kathrine. They get in an accident, hitting a man on the road who then gets up and attacks her as she screams. Damon comes to save them, Louise begs him to get an unconscious Elena out first. After freeing Louise from the wreckage, she says "I look like her" before passing out in his arms. He carries her away and, when she wakes up in his car, she asks where Elena is and he tells her that Elena is home safe and they're going to Atlanta. After speaking to her sister on the phone, she accepts Damon's offer to have fun for "five minutes". They arrive at Bree's Bar and Louise meets Bree, a witch and former flame of Damon's. Bree grabs her hand and tells her "You're just radiating power." and calls Louise a witch and Bree later ells Damon Louise's a seer. Louise and Damon bond and she ends up getting drunk. Whilst taking a phone call from Elena outside, she's kidnapped by Lee. When Damon goes to save her, Lee beats him up and almost kills him until Louise persuades him not to. Lee tells her that he was Lexi's boyfriend and leaves, sparing Damon in Lexi's memory. They return to Mystic Falls. Stefan tells her that he saved her and Elena from the crash, learned they are adopted. Louise and Elena later confronts Jenna about the fact that she's adopted. "You care, Damon. You don't let a lot of people know it but you care. I see it. You could have killed Stefan a long time ago but you haven't because deep down you know he's your only family. You could have even killed me several times yet you've rescued me more than once. You care, Damon." - Louise to Damon in ''Unpleasantville'' The night before the 50's Decade Dance, Jeremy invites a pizza guy inside, unaware that it is Noah. Noah later attacks Louise and Elena, but Stefan arrives in time to chase him off. Damon gives Louise the chance to attend the dance as bait, and as his date and she accepts. Whilst there, Caroline questions her about her and Damon's relationship but she says their just friends. She has a vision of Noah and Anna then receives a phone call from Noah who threatens to kill Jeremy if she doesn't leave the dance. Louise and Elena runs away and is able to fend him off until Stefan and Damon arrive. They interrogate him and discover that he's only following the twins because they look like Vivienne and Katherine, and he points them in the direction of Emily's grimoire before they kill him. Stefan later tells Louise that he has promised to help Damon use the grimoire to release Vivienne from a tomb but it was a lie. He tells Elena the plan and Elena promises to help him, including lying to Louise. That night, Damon turns up in Louise's bedroom and tells him she knows he cares. The next morning, Damon shows up in Louise's room asking her for help with finding the journal to open the tomb. Louise helps Stefan and Elena find the missing journal that belongs to her ancestor, unaware they are lying to her. Damon turns up at the Gilbert Residence where he interrogates Jeremy who admits that Anna also showed interest in the journal. Damon and Louise track down Anna and she recognizing her from her vision.